In semiconductor technologies, image sensors are used for sensing a volume of exposed light projected towards the semiconductor substrate. To do this, the image sensors use an array of pixels, or image sensor elements, to collect photo energy to convert images into electrical signals that can be used in a suitable application. The pixel responds to the light by accumulating a charge—the more light, the higher the charge. The charge can then be used by another circuit so that a color and brightness can be used for a suitable application, such as a digital camera.